An Impulsive Thirst For Evil
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: Starfire Is No Longer The Sweet Innocent Alien, But An Evil With A Wild Impulse, Will Beast Boy Give In To Her Needs - It's Got Violence, A Little Gore & A Lemon
1. Prologue

_**I Am Not (I Repeat), Not The Owner Of The Teen Titans**_

_**

* * *

**_**Author's Notes:**

**1)This One Goes Out To Soundwave0107 For His Story "Prime Beast"**

**2)I First Thought Of This After Watching A Story The Futurama Episode - "Anthology Of ****Interest 1" Where Leela Goes On A Wild Impulse**


	2. The Impulse Begins

**Chapter 1 **

**

* * *

**It Was A Night Like None Other At titans tower, dark & stormy, the kind of night where monsters And psychopathic killers may lurk in dark corners and strike without warning, this one was like None other.

It was business as usual for the Teen Titans - **Robin Practicing In The Gym, Beast Boy was ****Reading his comics, Cyborg was making adjustments to his T-Car, and Raven was meditating**

Unbeknownst to them that somewhere in the Tower a certain has an Impulse wild enough to turn A person evil, that Person is Starfire!

She was sitting in her darkened bedroom and what she's possessing in her hand is one of the Bird-A-Rangs from one of Robin's stolen Utility Belts, She was no longer an innocent, naïve Being but an Impulsively Evil Person.

The Minute She Used The Sharp Point Of The Bird-A-Rang to place a small cut on her finger,She licked the blood off her index finger and she gave an Evil laugh that started low, and it Started to grow.

* * *

Exhausted from Gym Practice Robin returned to his room to search for his Belt, and to A Surprising Shock Starfire stood behind him

"Hello Robin, Still Looking For Your Belt" Starfire asked in a menacing tone

"Uh Yeah" Robin Nervously replied as he searched the room for his missing belt, then he followed Up by asking "Are You Okay, You haven't been yourself since you began to feel more Impulsive"

"I Never felt better in my life" She replied wickedly

"That's good, I was afraid you might go on some kind of killing spree, But a glad you're okay" Robin said with Mild remorse

"That's so sweet of you Robin, too bad I have to kill you" Starfire said

"what do you mean" Robin Asked as Starfire grabbed him by the neck

"I'm not the girl you knew and cared about, thanks to my Wild impulse I'm a whole new person" Starfire Replied as she readied the Bird-A-Rang

Robin struggled in vain to get free, but it was already too late as she slashed his throat

The Boy Wonder fell to the ground, and started to bleed uncontrollably; Starfire can only watch in a gaze most unpleasant as Robin died from Blood loss.

She knelt down to lick some of his blood, when she was done she stuffed the body into his closet

"Bye-Bye Birdie" Starfire Said as she left his room with a Vile And Wicked Smile On Her Face

* * *

_**One Down, Two To Go**_


	3. The Evil Thickens

_**Chapter 2**_

The Next Morning The Other Titans were having breakfast, and figuring out why Starfire has been Acting strange and what happened to Robin

"Did Any One Of you Guys ever notice what's been going on With Starfire since she went on a Wild impulse" Beast Boy Asked

"Nope" Cyborg Answered

"Neither Do I" Raven Followed

"But I Did notice some blood on the floor in Robin's bedroom before I came down here" Cyborg Said

"You Don't suppose It's…." Raven Asked with concern

"Nah, It Couldn't be" Beast Boy Replied

It Could've been Anyone = **Slade, Red X, Kitty, Dr Light Or Any surviving Members of the ****Brotherhood Of Evil**

**

* * *

**When night fell another storm was coming by, and while Beast Boy & Raven were going about Their business Cyborg was still trying to find answers.

"Some in this very tower could be that impulsive enough to do this to Robin, but who" Cyborg Asked as he continued to investigate

Meanwhile back in Starfire's room the wild, impulsive Tamaranian has plans for her next victim This time with two Bird-A-Rangs

Cause when she overheard the conversation earlier in the day, she knew for a fact that there might Be a witness, Afraid he might know too much, she decided to pay him a visit

After an hour Cyborg decided to call it a night but standing in the way was Starfire

"What'cha been up to friend?" she asked with an innocent tone

"Trying to find out about Robin's untimely death" Cyborg Answered as he passed her by until he Noticed the Two Bird-a-Rangs she's holding behind her back

"What are you doing with Robin's toys…. Wait A Minute, IT WAS YOU!" Cyborg Gasped

"You Know Cyborg, You're a good friend, but you're a witness so you have to die" Starfire replied As she levitated and combined the two bird-a-rangs to form a sword.

Cyborg was ready to fire his sonic cannon, but as quick as lightning she chopped off the cannon; Cy screamed in agony as he dropped down knees,

Star approached him and began to impale him through The chest multiple times, and with all her might she chopped his head off

She Finished him off by placing a couple of robin's small detonators and with one press of the button Cy's Head and the rest of his decapitated body exploded.

"Boo-Yah!" Starfire wickedly grinned

_**Who's Next**_


	4. Quoth The Tamaranian Nevermore

__

__

_Chapter 3_

_

* * *

_

Hours Have Passed Since Starfire Had her way with Cyborg; While She continues to place Small cuts on herself Raven phased her way to Ops to investigate the explosion

When she arrived she was surprised at the shocking result when she turned on the lights to Discover the remaining parts of Cyborg

"First Robin, Now Cyborg, Who's Next" Raven Thought to herself as she flew over to Starfire's Room to warn her of the danger; little does she realize her death clock started ticking

When she arrived at the door she hastily knocked on the door

"hello friend Raven, why the rush" Starfire asked in an awkward tone

"Star, I Think there's a killer in the tower" Raven Said as she gasped for breath

"Oh My" Starfire Gasped in a (pretend) Innocent tone

Once Raven caught her breath she discovered the small cuts on one hand and one of Robin's Bird-A-Rangs in the other hands

"what are you doing with Robin's weapons" Raven asked with curiosity

"I Have No Idea" Starfire answered pretending while to be innocent

When she noticed the blood on the bird-a-rang, she knew who the killer was

"Starfire, It Was You" Raven said in dismay

"I Guess You Finally Noticed, Ever since I began to feel more impulsive I felt like a whole new Person" Starfire wickedly exclaimed

"You May have got to Robin & Cyborg, but you won't get me, I'm telling Beast Boy" Raven Scolded as she prepares to storm out to find the changeling

"I'm afraid I can't let you" Starfire replied as she grabbed her wrist and burned it with all her Starbolts and Raven started to squirm in pain.

Just when she tried to fight back with her other hand but to no avail as she burned it in the worst way, Then she grabbed her by the neck and threw her onto the bed.

Seconds later she opened her eyes to see Starfire with a pillow, "you were my closest friend Raven, Too bad I have to kill you" Starfire menacingly pronounced

Raven begged her to spare her life, sadly her pleas & cries were of no help as she slammed the Pillow On her face and started to Asphyxiate her

She struggled to break free But Starfire's Alien Strength was too much and in an instant she was out of breath, and suddenly died!

"Nevermore" Was all Starfire said as she kissed raven's dead body

Thirty minutes later she dumped it along with Robin's body & Cyborg's remains into the ocean

The Tower Was Quiet, Too Quiet

* * *

_**Is Beast Boy Next To Die**_


	5. Confessions And Persuasions

_**Chapter 4**_

All was quiet throughout the Tower when the sun came up Beast Boy And Starfire were the only Ones that were left.

Beast Boy was on his way to the ops room to play his video games and while he was walking Noticed the Tower being so eerily quiet due to the mysterious deaths of the 3 Titans

"It's Quiet, But I'm wondering if it's too quiet" Beast Boy asked himself as he stopped to check On Starfire

"Starfire, It's Me" Beast Boy Shouted as he knocked on the door

"Come In" Starfire replied as she opened the door while drinking her bottle of mustard

"Thanks" Beast Boy Sheepishly replied, once the Shapeshifter entered the door shut automatically

"Hey Star, Have you ever noticed what's been behind these mysterious deaths here at the tower" Beast Boy asked with concern

"What Do You Mean" Starfire Asked as she finished drinking her mustard

"By Any chance was this place built on an Indian Graveyard or on a teenager's burial site and it's Spirit was disturbed" Beast Boy Asked again

"Of Course Not" Starfire Answered

"Then That Could Mean Only One Thing….. Oh Dear God, IT WAS YOU" Beast Boy Screamed In Distress

"Okay it's true, I Killed Robin On Impulse, Then Cyborg, Then Raven" Starfire Cried

"So That explains the killings" Beast Boy pondered

"I Guess that means you know about my Wild Impulse" Starfire said in embarrassment

"Pretty Much" Beast Boy replied

"But It would seem you know too much, so to make sure you don't talk to anyone else, what I have Planned for you will be really Impulsive" Starfire said in an Icy wicked tone as she walked closer To him

"Like How" Beast Boy whimpered as Starfire grabbed him by the collar

"Drop your pants" Starfire pleaded

"I'm Not Sure….."

"Drop 'Em Or Die" Starfire cut him off at mid-sentence

Beast Boy had no other choice he pulled down his pants and boxers, "Don't forget the shirt" Starfire demanded

Once the shapeshifter removed his shirt Starfire pushed him onto the bed, once Beast Boy sat Up the Impulsive Alien started having her way with the Little green shaft as she sucked him Off until he shot white fluids onto her face.

Starfire stood up and used a torn-up piece of Raven's cloak to wipe the semen off her then she Ordered Him to lay down on the bed.

Once she removed her boots, skirt & panties she crawled towards in a cat like manner

"So How Do You Like The Impulsive new me" Starfire Asked in a seductively wicked tone

"I Like It So Far" Beast Boy replied

"Well You're gonna enjoy This" Starfire exclaimed as she slowly slid Beast Boy's little friend Inside of her and started to ride him like nobody's business.

Moan after moan, wave after wave of flesh, Starfire was in control and Beast Boy had to follow Suit, and in one glorious orgasmic moment these two couldn't help but to scream their names

* * *

A Couple of hours have passed after their romp, and Beast Boy can only wonder what he has Gotten himself into

"Hey Star I Stand Corrected, I Really Like The Impulsive new You" Beast Boy complemented as He sat up

"I'm Glad, Cause we have a lot of work to do" Starfire Icily replied

"Say What?" Beast Boy

"Since The Wild Impulse Has Consumed me, I am no longer the Innocent alien girl you know, for I wish to rule this city, will you join me or die" Starfire Pronounced

Beast Boy was at a loss for words Does he really want to help Starfire rule the city, or will be Suffer the same fate

"What's Your Answer" Starfire Asked

"I'll Join You" Beast Boy Replied with remorse

* * *

_**Stay Tuned For The Last Chapter, It's A Surprise**_


	6. Conquest

****

_**Final Chapter**_

_**

* * *

**__**One Month Ago Starfire was consumed by a wild impulse and turned into something or someone **__**Evil and Beast Boy The Only witness left had no choice but to join her**_

_**Present Day:**_

Jump City Has Become a Semi-Dystopian Land Since Starfire And Beast Boy Took over, all the

Progress has led up to this:

**Starfire finally puts Blackfire out of her misery by sentencing her to ****the Death Penalty**

**Beast Boy has learned how to transform Into combined forms of vicious ****animals and attack anyone who would make Fun of him**

**The Titans East tried in vain to stop them but failed, and thus they have suffered ****the Same frozen fate as the brotherhood of evil, The Titans All over the world ****were Too scared to face them**

**Slade & Brother Blood Also Suffered A Horrid Fate when Starfire & Beast Boy ****Killed Them And destroyed their Rightful Headquarters**

**With Military Forces Defeated, The Mayor had no choice but to sign an ****Unconditional surrender**

**Workers Were Forced to Tear Down Titans Tower And Erect a statue in ****Their honor**

* * *

The Sun sets On Another Day In Jump City As Beast Boy & Starfire gazed upon the success of Their Conquest Starfire wearing The Garments Of The Mayor's Wife is now the Ruler Of The City, and standing Next to her is Beast Boy her Assistant

"Lovely View isn't it your Majesty" Beast Boy complemented

"You Can Still Call Me Starfire, And Yes It is a lovely View" Starfire replied

"How About Some Ginger Ale to Celebrate Our Conquest" Beast Boy Suggested as he poured A couple of Glasses the Size Of A Campaign Ad

"To Us" They Said In Unison As They Guzzle down the Ginger Ale

**_END_**

**_

* * *

_****_I Don't Know What Drove Me To Make This Story: Leela's Story In "Anthology of Interest 1", _****_Or Seth Green Visiting Janice Dickinson On An Episode Of The Tonight Show I _****_Saw Back in June _**

**_But If A Story Like This Doesn't Top All Of My Previous Ones, I Don't Know What Will - LOL!_**

**_Read & Review_**


End file.
